


Malec's Daughter

by Anonymous



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments (Movies), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/F, F/M, Good Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern | Sebastian Verlac, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, Multi, Shadowhunter Alec Lightwood, Warlock Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-04-29 18:25:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14478573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: What if Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood found a way to have a child?What if they found the way because that child traveled through time?"Malec's Daughter" tells the story of Kayla Maryse Lightwood.  She travels to the past to save her parents, and discover secrets from their past that will change her life forever.*CURRENTLY MOVING CROSS COUNTRY, WILL RESUME STORY IN SEPTEMBER / OCTOBER.Non-fanfiction writing:  https://tapas.io/kyleendaWebsite   http://www.everything-kyleen.comYouTube   https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC6v7M1yu4aP3J6-vLvOhDhQ





	1. Kayla

Malec’s Daughter  
Written by Kyleen McHenry  
Inspired by: The Mortal Instruments by Cassandra Clare

 

Chapter 1: Kayla

“Kayla.” Alec Lightwood, head of the New York Institute, and father to Kayla Maryse Lightwood, said. His blue eyes looked full of worry. “We need to talk.”

“What is the matter, Daddy?” Kayla pulled off her brown backpack. She had just returned from spending her day shopping with Clary and Aunt Izzy. She tossed it on the couch.

Alec looked toward Magnus Bane’s silhouette. He was in the kitchen making dinner. “Magnus!” he yelled. “It is time!”

Magnus came into the living room. His hair spiked and full of glitter, like he always had it. They both sat on opposite ends of the couch and patted in between them, motioning for her to sit too.

“Your birthday is next week. I know you have plans with your boyfriend, but I think you should stay home instead.” Alec said, studying Kayla’s face as he spoke.

“Why would you ask me that? You know I have been waiting for weeks to go on this vacation with him.” Kayla looked dumb founded. They gave her their blessings when she brought it up before, although hesitant at first since they haven’t met him yet. How could they do this to her? Now, of all times? She was finally able to be herself around somebody. She was about to turn 18. Technically she could go anyway, and they couldn’t do anything to stop her. Unless her Papa decided to use a magic barrier, but she doubted he would go so far.

“It’s for your own good Sweet Pea.” Magnus gently touched her shoulder. Kayla shrugged away from Magnus. The more they spoke, the more hurt she felt. How could they still be treating me like a child? She thought, tears threatening to escape her eyes.

Alec took in a deep breath. “This is important.”

Kayla cut him off before he could continue. Tears strewn down her face in full force. “So is this trip! I have been looking forward to it for weeks. WEEKS!” She rubbed at her eyes before continuing her tirade. “I love you both very much, but I am going. Period!” With that she stood up and began to cast a portal. Both her parents tried to stop her, but she stepped through. It vanished behind her.

Alec and Magnus looked at each other. Worry and a slew of mixed emotions evident on both of their faces.

Alec stood up and grabbed Kayla’s backpack. “Looks like we need to pack her things. I was hoping we had more time.” He walked over to his bedroom closet and riffled through a box buried in a corner. It contained letter, pictures, and other mementos of the past. Memories he only recalled earlier that morning.

“She shouldn’t have to go through this. Is there any way we can prevent it?” Magnus looked defeated. The last time Alec remembered him looking like that was when they were broken up and he found Alec at the park in the rain. That day brought a surge of anguish he would rather not think about at that moment.

“We have no choice.” Alec packed a few letters and photographs in her bag. When he finished, he carried the box to the living room and placed it on the coffee table. He retrieved a pen and paper from the study and scribbled a note.

Kayla,

Sorry for the abrupt change in our attitudes. The truth is, we don’t have much time with you anymore. We were hoping that this day wouldn’t come for a while, but it did. You must bring this note to Clary and let her read it. She will explain the rest and know what to do.

We love you very much and couldn’t be prouder of the woman you will become. Be safe and always remember to trust your heart and instincts. Also give Jonathan our best.

Love always,  
Daddy and Papa


	2. Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kayla is remembering the past, while dealing with the present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What if Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood found a way to have a child?  
> What if they found the way because that child traveled through time?  
> "Malec's Daughter" tells the story of Kayla Maryse Lightwood. She travels to the past to save her parents, and discover secrets from their past that will change her life forever.

Chapter 2: Attack

Kayla teleported to her favorite place of all, the spot where she met Jonathan. He had saved her life on her 15th birthday. She was out walking with Max and Rafe, her older brothers. They wanted to let her pick out her own presents for the first time. She was getting older and her tastes changed so much those days.

\--

Kayla’s long black hair was curled. It ran down the side of her face. Her blue eyes were full of excitement. She rarely went out of the house, other than to go to and from the Institute, which was mostly done through portals. Her Papa, older brother Rafe, and herself could all make them. Hers weren’t as strong as the others yet, due to her age and being only half-Warlock. Her warlock part was still stronger than her half-Shadowhunter side. She still didn’t bear any runes out of fear what it might do to her because of her Warlock blood. She trained extra to prepare her body for the marks.

She got separated when they were attacked by demons. When she screamed, a demon covered in burns jumped off a roof, and saved her life. “Are you hurt?” it was a male voice she noted, unable to say a word. She was still in shock. The demon started to feel all about her in a near frantic. “I don’t see any injuries.” Kayla was so stunned, she couldn’t speak, react to the touch, or anything. She just stood there, watching him as he moved about checking her. Once he was satisfied that she was unharmed he began to scan their surroundings.

Max and Rafe came around a corner after a few minutes and tried to kill him. They had thought he was helping the demons that attacked them to begin with.

After they arrived at the Institute, her daddy decided it was best to keep using portals from now on. She decided to portal, but to that place and began to search for her savior. After a month of looking, to no avail, she decided she needed to stop. Deep inside her, she knew she would see him again. She just didn’t know when, or how she knew. She just did.

\--

Kayla walked through the alley she was attacked nearly three years ago. She bid her tears to stop. She climbed the fire escape and sat on the roof of the old building. It amazed her that it was still standing after all these years. It was abandoned for nearly two years now.

Kayla buried her head in her lap and wept, lost in thought of days past.

\--

“Are you ready?” Alec asked while putting on his boots and jacket.

“I think so?” Kayla took a deep breath, trying to steady her nerves. “Can we walk to the Institute? I think the air will do me good.”

Alec looked at his daughter with a questioning look. “What brought this on? I thought we agreed to portal since the demon attack?”

“It has been a month, Dad. Can you please stop acting like I am a little kid and can’t protect myself?”

He considered her request for what seemed like an eternity before agreeing with her. They set off for the New York Institute. They passed by tons of stores, bars, and a few street musician’s and performers on the way. When they were close to the alley she was attacked she looked up to the roof were the demon jumped down from. She saw a familiar silhouette jumping to another roof. Her eyes went wide after she recognized the demon who saved her life.

“What are you looking at?”

Kayla turned to face her father, his bow was pulled back with an arrow knocked. “Nothing” she said hastily, waving her arms about. “I accidently stared at the sun too long.”

He put away his bow and arrow. They headed to the Institute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Let me know what you think. I should be able to put out another chapter before the end of the month.


	3. The Institute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when a half-Shadowhunter & half-Warlock gets their first rune? Wait and see..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your patience. I will now be posting a new chapter the 2nd Wednesday of each month for the time being. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 3: The Institute

Kayla had been to the New York Institute countless times growing up. When she was barely able to walk Papa would take her their to visit Daddy while he was hard at work. She would watch her older brother Max train and eventually earn his first rune. At 10, Kayla already learned how to wield a whip like her Aunt Izzy and the bow like her Dad. However, her Warlock blood seemed to be stronger than her Shadowhunter blood. Her cat-eyes would appear every time she used any magic, even lesser amounts, or when she willed them to, which was rare. This made her parents scared to have her ruined at first, but Kayla wanted to be a Shadowhunter more than anything. She admired her father, aunt, and family friends who were Shadowhunters.

\--

“Kayla, what’s the matter?” Jonathan sat next to her. She looked up and saw he wore his human glamor. He always did when they were together. “Did somebody hurt you?”

She opened her mouth to speak but words failed her. She flung her arms around him and wept harder than before. He put his arms around her and they sat on the rooftop, wordless, but speaking volumes in that moment.

\--

Kayla stepped out into the crowd, walking to the Silent Brother who would perform her ceremony. She looked up and did a silent prayer to the angels to give her strength and courage. She had completed her training and was ready, or at least she prayed she was. Fear crept at the pit of her stomach. Is my Warlock blood too strong? Am I meant to be a Shadowhunter? Kayla’s mind whirled.

“Sweetie,” Alec cleared his throat, “the Oath.”

After taking a breath to steady her nerves, Kayla began to recite their sacred oath.

I stand before my fellow Shadowhunters / To the Angel, I entrust my life,  
To receive the rune of the Angel. / And vow to uphold the laws of Heaven.  
I take this Mark to honor Him;  
To bring His light into me...  
So I may join the ranks of the Shadowhunters,  
The guardians of peace.

The Silent Brother took the stele and began to draw the Angelic Rune on her arm. The point of contact the stele made with her bare skin burned. A pain she never experienced in her life. Her blood boiled, her skin flaked, her stomach lurched. She couldn’t contain the pain anymore and screamed. Her cats-eyes appeared in her tear stained face, magic encircled her while her shrieks steadily grew louder. All she could think about was for the pain to go away. She lashed out, not realizing what she was doing. Everyone in the room was thrown back. Alec, Clary, Simon, Izzy, and even Magnus, who was only permitted to be there because he was her father.

After the pain stopped, Kayla slowly came back to herself. She looked up and saw what she had done to everyone she cared about. Tears flowed harder and she teleported out of the institute and back to the alleyway she always seemed to escape to.

\--

After nearly an hour, Kayla finally stopped crying. Jonathan still help her tight, not wanting to lose the closeness. “Feeling better?” She nodded. “What happened?”

She looked up into his eyes. “I think I prefer your black eyes over your blue ones. Actually, I prefer you without your glamour altogether.” Jonathan shook h  
is head, smiling. He only ever smiled for her it seemed.

“If you aren’t going to tell me you should just say so and not try to change the subject with a blatant lie.”

“I mean it. You said that same thing about my cat-eyes.”

“That is different.”

“How so?”

“It just is!” He started to raise his voice. Jonathan was clearly losing his temper.

“I don’t think…” Before Kayla could finish her thought, Jonathan kissed her. She was floored. It was only their second kiss.

Memories of the first time came flooding back into her mind. The rest of the world, all of its problems, dissolved into nothingness.

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think. I am having a lot of fun writing this series. #SaveShadowhunters

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters might be short at first. I will try to add more as time goes. This is my first work, and super excited to share with you all.


End file.
